Problem: A line with slope 3 intersects a line with slope 5 at the point $(10,15)$. What is the distance between the $x$-intercepts of these two lines?
The two lines have equations \[
y -15=3(x-10)\quad\text{and}\quad y -15=5(x-10).
\]The $x$-intercepts, obtained by setting $y=0$ in the respective equations, are 5 and 7.  The distance between the  points $(5,0)$ and $(7,0)$ is $\boxed{2}$.